The present invention relates to a cosmetics container structure wherein an outer tube is composed of a receiving chamber to accommodate filling substance therein, and an actuating chamber to which a control assembly and an actuation assembly are respectively mounted thereto; whereby a button post mounted to a coupling cylinder of the control assembly can be simply pressed by single hand to activate a rotary tube of the actuation assembly and descend a push rod therewith, permitting equal and appropriate portion of the filling substance to be released for easy and economical application thereby.
Conventionally, cosmetics containers are characterized by the design of rotary operation wherein a cosmetics container is rotated so as to squeeze out cosmetic substance via a covering sheath. In application, the cosmetics container must be held by both hands so as to rotate a rod body or a top portion of the container for the release of the cosmetic substance. As a result, it's impossible to put on cosmetics by single hand when the user is busy with some other things at the same time. In addition, due to the rotating-and-squeezing manner, the cosmetic substance can be irregularly dispensed in application. In case the container is rotated by great force or spun too many coils, the cosmetic substance can be instantly emitted outwards in a large quantity and cause a waste of it. In contrast, too little cosmetic substance can be released due to insufficient rotation of the container. Thus, the conventional cosmetic container is quite inconvenient in application.